Electronic driving-aids have become increasingly present in today's cars. Examples of such electronic driving-aids are positioning arrangements configured to determine a position of a vehicle hosting such a positioning arrangement, lane keeping arrangements configured to control steering of a vehicle hosting such a lane keeping arrangement to assist a host vehicle driver in keeping a travel path of the host vehicle within a vehicle lane, blind spot notification arrangements configured to provide a notification in a driver environment of a vehicle hosting such a blind spot notification arrangement in case a surrounding vehicle is in a blind spot area of the host vehicle. Various sensor systems have been developed for such electronic driving-aids. Among them, object detecting arrangements comprising imaging units configured to capture images of a field surrounding a vehicle hosting the units and processing units configured to detect objects in the field by processing images captured by the imaging units.
The document US 2014257640 A1 relates to a vehicle travel track control device which includes a forward image capture device which captures an image ahead of a vehicle, and side image capture devices which capture an image on the left side and/or the right side of the vehicle. When it is possible to properly execute a travel track control on the basis of captured forward image information ahead of the vehicle, the travel track control is executed on the basis of the captured forward image information sent from the forward image capture device, and when it is not possible to properly execute a travel track control on the basis of the captured forward image information, the travel track control is executed on the basis of at least captured side image information sent from the side image capture devices.
In some situations, object detecting arrangements comprising imaging units face difficulties in detecting objects and there is room for improvement of the capability to detect objects in a field surrounding a vehicle.